


Infiltrated

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “You’re cute for a human.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Infiltrated

The night was still young, moon just rising above the trees and shedding enough light for the two to tread easily in the darkness. Leaves crunches under their feet with each quick step they took. The owls hooted, the animals of the night skittered and distracted from the sounds they made. Though they had to be stealthy, they started to wear down.

Ten and Xuxi have been traveling for days, it’s been a few days since both have had a proper meal to keep them going.

There was a fire just up ahead, smoke flying up into the air and staining the night sky with a dark grey cloud. Low drums beating, small yips, distant howls along with several pairs of feet in the ground crunching leaves and dirt.

“We can move around them.” Ten muttered low enough. He knows how wolves are,their hearing is impeccable. He stays silent for the most part while Xuxi lifts his head to get a whiff of the air. He could tell the gears were turning in Xuxi’s head. Traveling with the wolf for so long, he knew when he was conjuring up something in his head or deep in his own thoughts.

“We can’t go around.We need to get in.” He whispered back and surprisingly, Ten questioned him for the first time on their journey. “Might sound a little insane.” It sounds more than a little inside, it’s ridiculous , borderline suicidal. Putting both of their lives in danger. He assumes Xuxi doesn’t hear a river near by to throw off their scent, but wolf camps are always set up near water.

Xuxi was a runt from his pack, he used to be small and useless,until he was forced to fight on his own.Survive on his own as a young pup who needed food, fresh meat. He was neglected by his own pack, his own mother and family. He was always the last to eat or he didn’t eat at all.

Learned how to fight before he learned a mother’s touch. He didn’t have much but his own set of knives clinging to his own dark cargo pants.

Ten didn’t come from much either. He was taken away at a young age, too young to remember and enslaved for the wolves. He’s escaped a few times, killed alphas. Had a bounty on his head for a while until he had to fight just to keep himself alive.

His ears rose at the sound of more clanking, like meat being chopped somewhere in the camp. He couldn’t smell any blood past the other aromas that infested the small camp.

In a pack like this, they only cook fresh meat when the alpha is present.

“I need to kill the alpha in there,” Xuxi didn’t say much after even after as Ten questioned his sanity. His head snapped to Xuxi with wide eyes staring at him.

“Is this about your mother? Xuxi you can’t, what if they find you?” Ten reasoned with a small rise in his voice.

“They won’t find out. I was with my father when he raped her. And when we got back, she was dead as he was gone.” He got a knife from the side pocket and flicked it open. He held it firmly in his hand.” He probably doesn’t even remember me.”

“Be smart about this. There’s at least 20 of them lurking in there.” Ten reasoned. He lifted his head to try and gain a better number count. He learned to be more focused in these situations. He couldn’t understand what Xuxi felt about his mother because he doesn’t remember his own. 

“If I kill him, it’ll be my pack to do my bidding. They’re too afraid to go against their tradition, their ‘Gods’” Xuxi stood and gave Ten his hand to pull the shorter up to his feet. He tilted his head back for a deep howl to penetrate the air.

“You’ll be an escaped human slave, I’ll find you as a victim of a massacred pack who needs shelter for the night.” Before Ten can argue against this poorly planned absurd plan , Xuxi bringshis hands around his backs with the old handcuffs he’s had from the last dead body he stood over.

“Just keep your mouth shut and let me talk. Struggle a little.” He smirks down at Ten with a playful glint in his eyes. Ten steps on his foot just as the soldiers approach the howl, they catch the human struggling against Xuxi. Perfect.

They sniff him, Xuxi sniffs back, greeting the pack.

“I figured he was yours, I found him out here running though the trees. Little bitch ambushed me.” Xuxi spoke is his mother tongue, a language of wolf that Ten hasn’t picked up on yet, even after years of being enslaved himself.

“You don’t have a smell on you.”

“My pack was killed while I was hunting for the young pups.” One of the soldiers hit his nose against Xuxi, a welcoming gesture.

“Oh that’s too bad.” The second tallest let out a small while and offered a wag of his tail. Xuxi flattened his own ears to appear unthreatening and sad.

“One of the pups was my own.” He says in a low voice. A wolf lets out a howl and takes Ten off of Xuxi hands. The lead the two into the camp. They surround Xuxi in a mourning circle, bringing him back to the camp as well with gentle pats and soft gestures. 

“What will we do with the human?” The second alpha. His voice was tight with envy at the sight of the human.

Ten was small and no wolf could lie and say they didn’t find the human attractive. He had striking features and a tight body they could only imagine touching. However, Ten was also a biter.

“The chief will be mad if we taint him. Take him in his tent.” Xuxi’s eyes darken as he scopes the camp, memorizing where a few of the weapons are just in case he needs a hasty escape. There’s chairs he can possibly throw, arrows and a few knives that aren’t in someone’s body. This plan is horrible, little thought and little consideration for Ten, even selfish for him.

‘In and out, for Ten’s sake.”

The omegas soldiers are quick to gather around and attempt to mark the newcomer. They bicker and snarl over who gets first pick.

“The man lost his pup, give him a break.” A beta snarls for them to give Xuxi space, flailing his arms like they were a flock of birds.” That’s all omegas want, pups. What happened to getting to know a guy?” The beta shouldn’t talk. Alphas do the same, and occasionally, betas are little horny demons themselves.

“I could give you a stronger one, a strong alpha to follow in your name.” The omega purrs, the jaws snap at each other again of course until Xuxi gives in.

He has to fit in.

“The best omega will bear my pup.” He licks his lips like one of these dangerous alphas thats put omegas in categories. Truthfully he hasn’t belonged to a pack in ages.

If the omega is strong, the pup will be stronger. Same for alphas.

Of course he chose the first omega he saw, he doesn’t care about which is better, he cares about Ten’s sanity.

In and out.

“Xiaojun.” The omega says against his neck as Xuxi presses him into a desk inside the tent. His hand naturally drifts up to his neck, until he squeezes tight around the boys throat. The omega grinds his crotch against Xuxi’s thigh. He’s a little shaky and uncoordinated and the alpha questions if he’s ever been taken care of during a heat.

“Xuxi.” He responds with a roll of his hips punctuating with the boys moan.” Your smell is- fuck. Wonder how long you’ve went without being fucked.” He can’t hold back. The omega smells neglected, untouched. And fuck, that’s turns the alpha on.

“I’m a runt,they don’t want me. Surprised you chose me.” His voice cracks when Xuxi pulls off his pants and grips the base of his cock. The blonde below him is leaking profusely. Their lips connect again, Xuxi swallowing each of his small whimpers. His scent is of apples and cinnamon, so potent and strong it moves outside the tent as well.

“Fuck.” He curses. He can’t get too carried away. He needs to keep a certain profile. Xuxi knows Ten well, he knows how much suffering he can take before he ultimately breaks inside and out.

-

“You’re cute for a human.” The alpha is much taller than him, quite soft looking for someone with a proclaimed horrendous backstory. He’s called so called ruthless.” I usually don’t find the little fucks attractive.”

His hair is a dark brown, eyes shining even under the dull light, though Ten doesn’t have long to look him over when he’s bending him over.

“You’re also quiet for a human, not so nippy and squirmy.”

“You’re attractive yourself.” Ten muses. He doesn’t flinch when his pants are shoved down to his thighs. The alpha disappears behind him?, cool air touches where the alpha just was. He keeps up strong though, he can’t afford to show weakness, at least for Xuxi’s sake.” Why fight when I could have a good time? ”

“Too bad you can’t carry my pups,. Then you’d really be my omega. You’d probably be a strong one, too bad you were born as a low human.”

Ten shivers just slightly when a lubed finger presses against his hole. He’s probably had many, many human slaves if he carried around lube.

“Maybe I was meant to be a low human for you to have me.” Ten strokes his ego some more.

“You’re being awfully compliant.” The alpha raises an eyebrow, gripping the thin waist of the human even as he doesn’t move. His fingers are warm compared to the wolves he’s been assigned to in the past.

“The last alpha that had me wasn’t as attractive. He was fat and a drunk. Hideous all around.” Ten chuckled at the memory of his childhood. He turns his head just slightly to rest his cheek against the wood. He doesn’t fight, doesn’t scream. He plays the perfect pet.” However, you look like a proper alpha.”

“Well then I’ll wipe him away and claim you all for myself. You’ll by my personal human. If you’re good you might just rule at my side.” Bold words, and lies. Ten has been told that before and yet lived in a cage.

“That’s absurd. I can’t be your omega.” Ten quips as the finger pushes past the ring of muscle. It’s been almost two years since he escaped his last pack and almost a month since Xuxi fucked him open on the forest floor.

“You’re stronger then the omegas I’ve fucked. I value strength. You escaped a pack and that takes courage.” The alpha says in a gently voice that contradicts what he’s about to put ten though.

“Offering myself up to you takes courage, alpha.” He feels the wolf shiver behind him and Ten knows he has him just where he wants him. The thick tip of his cock pressing against his hole. Ten needs to have him wrapped around his little finger.

“Call me Johnny.”

So he pushes back as painful as it is, clenches around him tightly and faking a high pitched moan.

“Hurry up and breed me.” Ten whines, low and sultry. He has to egg him on, make himself appear as irresistible as possible.

Johnny doesn’t waste anytime thrusting inside the smaller human, hands tight on his waist until his fingers burn into the skin, leaving pink marks on him that burn.

“Shit.” He rests a hand against the desk to gain some leverage in the boy. Ten gasps for real when his prostate is assaulted. His stomach does backflips and summersaults, mouth watering from the feeling. He fights it all the same, as good as it might feel, he’s in the verge of emptying his stomach.

It’s unbelievable, thick and addictive. Johnny rolls his hips until Ten speaks high like an Omega, begging for Johnny to go faster.

He should enjoy it while it lasts.

-

Xiaojun’s eyes roll back, fingers gripping the edge of the desk for dear life as Xuxi fucks into him with complete abandon. His slick drips down his leg and pools onto the floor.The amount shows how untouched Xiaojun was.

“You’ll carry my pups?” Xuxi asks his voice dropping a few octaves to make the omega push back in submission.

“Of course,I’ll carry all your pups.” He moans out each word with no regard for anyone outside the tent. The desk rumbled with each powerful thrust until Xiaojun’s legs gave out.

“Can’t even hold yourself up.” He turns the small omega around and pushes him into desk by his shoulders. Xiaojun’s body caves in on himself, shuddering as he releases all over his stomach. There’s too much slick leaking out of him, too much cum pouring from his dick. Hot tears stain his cheeks as he babbles about pups and how good of a house wife he’ll be.

Xuxi gives him a few more powerful strokes, milking his limp cock whilst he pounds into him.

The wet sounds make his ears raise to hear every small sound he has to offer “I’m gonna cum.” Xuxi grunts, hips working quick to reach his orgasm. He mutters something in a language Xiaojun doesn’t understand, filling the omega up until cum drips onto the back of his thighs.

“Thank you alpha.” His eyes fail him, chest rising and falling just barely under the weight of the much larger alpha, but he doesn’t complain. Any other omega could’ve been chosen to be in his position. He just wraps his legs around him to keep him deep and relaxed under him.

-

Xiaojun rubs his stomach, the motherly instinct already taking over. He’s glued to Xuxi’s side after cleaning up and eats with the alpha.” You’ll sleep with me in my tent. Maybe for a round two?” 

Omegas openly showing off their alpha is nothing new. Of course he gets a fewannoyed looks, but they wouldn’t dare say anything. Xiaojun brought the alpha with him to his own tent after their quick dinner. The omega is very skiddish around the pack members. He’s shy and afraid. He doesn’t bark when they push him out of their way how normal wolves would over food.

“After I rest, I traveled far.”

“I appreciate you breeding me even after such a traumatic experience.”

“You’ve helped me, babe.” Xuxi responds with a loving nuzzle. He has to keep it up, just long enough for Ten. 

In and out, for Ten’s sake.

“When our pups are born we’ll run away from this pack, I hate everyone here, including alpha.” Xiaojun says low against his ear. It flicks a little in an attempt to catch each word.

“Why would you hate your alpha, doesn’t he provide?”

“Not for me.” Xiaojun looks down at his fingers, squeeze them until they give a satisfying crack.” I was supposed to be bred months ago. He said I was an unwanted omega. Complained about my voice being too deep and how I’m too hard.”

“I’ll get you out of here, but only if you listen to me.”

It was risky letting someone in on Ten and his plan, but Xiaojun comes from the same background. He was a runt, he was degraded by his own alpha. The alpha in his yearns to protect what’s now his. He doubts Xiaojun is actually pregnant as well.

He’s skinny, and when Omegas are neglected, their heat comes less and less times each year. They become numb. Their smell isn’t as strong and they barely crave a knot either.

”My pack wasn’t killed.” Xuxi starts.

-

“Oh fuck...” Johnny hasn’t stopped fucking him, even after coming in the human twice. His ears fold back against his head, hips never giving out.Ten thinks his rut is soon because the alpha is drooling more than him, moaning loud and bucking his hips harshly with complete disregard for Ten.

Ten is spent. His cock is limp and it won’t rise up, even under the constant pleasure he’s getting. The handcuffs are gone but he still feels weak.

He wonders how Xuxi is, wonders about what he’s doing with those other pack members. Worry takes over his senses, Johnny isn’t showing any signs of being done any time soon. The alpha is bent on breeding and continuously whimpering about how full he’ll make the human. 

Ten needs to make his move now. The feeling of being used is getting to him, his mind is being lost and his fight responses are calling. Everything is foggy like when he was child. The endless nights and the hard days of fighting just to become strong enough to kill the alpha. A tear slowly drips down his his nose and his temple. He can’t take anymore, the pain is getting to him already.

He fakes a groan and reaches behind him like he’s grabbing the alphas hip to push him deeper. He pulls him in for a few seconds in an attempt to reach for the handle in the larger males search for release.” So tight for a slave, your old alpha didn't breed you right.”

Ten agreed with the alpha as he picks at the knife until its released from the small strap and gives a quick stab to the alphas side. He quickly withdraws from the human, before he can grab him. Ten cuts his arm, all he seen was red.

“Fucking bitch!” Johnny hisses and holds his bloody side. He almost falls over while backing up from the Human to gain a some balance.

Ten doesn’t stop, he’s mad, he’s traumatized and hurt. He’s seething at the thought of all the alphas that used him, chained him up and raped him until his body gave out. Everyone that’s done him wrong, pulling him away from his own humanity and leaving nothing but a soulless bag.

Ten brings the knife back with both hands and pushes it back into the alpha.

Ten doesn’t stop. He pushes the alphas head down and straddles him, blood splattering across his cheeks until the alpha stops breathing, starts choking on his own blood and failing to stop the new hole in his neck.

Johnny stops moving but ten isn’t satisfied. He keeps stabbing the alpha, puncturing him over and over and over. Blood pools into the floor, crimson stains his thighs and hands and neck. He’s so weak, eyes to tears he begins to blind the knife down, but it doesn’t puncture the skin any more.    
  


Ten hits the bloody alpha, punching his lifeless body and sobbing into the now cold embrace.

He gets up with the knife and opens the tent.

The normal noise from the pack is silenced at the sight of Ten covered in sweat and red. It’s now quiet growls suppressed with what they grew up knowing. Ten rightfully takes the alphas spot, human or not.

Xuxi comes from the back tent with Xiaojun clinging to his arm. He’s pale with worry until the pack gives into their tradition. Xiaojun covers his mouth with his hand at the naked human standing at the edge of the tent.

“But he’s human!” An omega yells over the fuss.

“Go look at your alpha and tell him that.”Ten keeps the knife tight in his grip even as Xuxi walks towards him.

“Ten, it’s me.” He closes in on the blinded human, nosing under his chin. He always did that to Ten, bloody or not.

Ten’s breathing calms down and is replaced with nothing but relief. His eyes well up with tears, arms flying up to wrap around Xuxi.

“Don’t ever make me do that again.” His voice wobbles all over the place as Xuxi brings him into a tight hug.

The sound of someone’s throat clearing comes behind him.

“Are you...will you leave me?” Xiaojun steps forward a little.

“No. You’re coming with me.” Xuxi smiles at the small omega.

“I though you wanted the pack.” Ten looks up at him, eyes full of tears and concern.

“You killed him, not me. I tried to be quick, but I’m just glad you’re safe.”

The two set out once again with Xiaojun tailing behind. They travel up until they hit the edge of the forest into an old village.

Of course ten takes care of them both, that’s how it was with him and Xuxi, that’s how it’ll be with the both of them.

As Xiaojun gets bigger, stuffed with a healthy pup, They settle down at another village on their quest. They make sacrifices for each other. In the war between wolves and humans, they found a way to love their differences and utilize each other’s skills.

They love each other.


End file.
